And in She Came
by Rawr1023
Summary: Fate throws Alcide a bone for once. "Sookie opened her mouth but honestly I couldn't hear what she said because the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked in. Her smell made my mouth water and the sway of her small round hips made me drool... Is she My Alpha female?" Alcide/OC Rating may go up. Warning: CURSING


**A brief introduction to this story! Hope you enjoy. Let me know. I own nothing except my original material.**

 **And in She Came**

 **Chapter 1: In Walked Sara**

I can't believe I'm here again. As horrible as it seems, I haven't been to Bon Temps in 10 years. Sookie and Jason came to see me a few times, but since I got sick I haven't even tried. I know that it is a horrible excuse but cancer will do that to you. It makes my 'ability' act up. Sookie and I are similar, but I can't read minds, I can see dead people. I know how cheesy it sounds, but unfortunately it's true. I see spirits and demons alike.

Well, here I am, at Merlotte's Bar and Grille. Jason and Sookie have no idea I moved back. After mom and dad passed on I saw no reason to stay in New York. I moved into a lovely little house in Shreveport, but I wanted to come say hey before I head up to the new house. I'm suppose to be meeting a 'Alcide Herveaux' first thing in the morning to go over some things I need to update to make the place livable long term. Haven't even been in a house one day and I already miss apartment living. They fixed all this crap. Oh well, taking one more deep breath I returned the business card to the cup holder and opened the door.

My feet crunched the gravel as I approached the front door, I pulled it open and looked around for Sookie. 'Gotcha girlie.' I silently approached the booth where two men sat and Sookie sat across from them with her back to me. I covered her eyes and winked at the two fine fellows she was sitting with. "Guess who?" The resulting squeal could have broken the sound barrier. "Oh my God Sara Bell Stackhouse! What in the ever living crap are you doing here!" "I'm moving to Shreveport! Surprise!" I laughed as she squealed again and hugged me tighter. "Sookie. You gotta let go. Too hard." I laughed as she let me go and rushed her hands to the area _'SOOKIE NOT IN FRON OF PEOPLE'._ She pulled her hands back and seemed to remember the people across from us. "oh my, where are my manners, Sara this is Sam Merlotte," They shook hands and Sam drew back rapidly making Sara blink, "and this is Alcide Herveaux." I leaned across the table and held out My hand, "As in the Alcide Herveaux I am suppose to meet in the morning?" He just stared, unblinkingly, at me not moving to take my hand. "Um…" Sookie tried to hide her grin, I didn't mention it, but I will.

I don't know why I came all the way to Merlotte's. Oh yeah, to get away from Debbie again. I shook my head as Sam sat next to me. "Girl troubles?" I just grunted in acknowledgement and took another hit of my Bud. "You doin' okay Alcide?" I glanced up at Sookie and shrugged. "Aw, it can't be that bad. Need me to come stay?" "Naw, I have a girl to meet in the mornin' about repairs to the house across from mine." "Uh oh. Hope she's hot ." "Sam Merlotte! But maybe there will be chemistry!" Alcide shook his head at their antics and gave a small smile. "Me too. When I'm finally over the bitch she wont leave me alone."

Sookie opened her mouth but honestly I couldn't hear what she said because the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked in. Her smell made my mouth water and the sway of her small round hips made me drool. She had dark red hair that was cut short to her chin level that showed off her emerald green eyes. She had hardly any makeup on but had several tattoos that could be seen, not so many it was distracting though. She wore black skinny jeans with a pale pink shirt that showed off her curves, which she had in all the right places. _Oh shit! She's walking this way. And I'm staring like a creep, fuck. Oh she's looking at Sookie._ He couldn't stop the disappointment he felt until she winked at him while covering Sookie's eye. Her voice would be the death of me, "Guess who." Of course the excitable Sookie Freak out but I stopped listening because I couldn't take my eyes off of her. _Holy fuck, did I find my alpha female? She isn't even a were. I guess it isn't unheard of but she has to be some sort of supe to be an alpha's equal._ "Um…" _Fuck what did she say!?_ "My cousin Sara is the one moving across the street from you?" Sookie gushed sending a sly grin my way. _Sookie's cousin, Sara, is my female. I always forget she can do that shit. OH FUCK SHE'S THE ONE MOVING ACROSS FROM ME?!_

Sookie tried to stifle her laugh and I growled at her. "Sorry – uh- I – uh spaced out for a minute." _Smooth Alcide._ "I think I'm suppose to be meeting you tomorrow morning." "Uh- yeah you bought the property across from mine." She smiled brightly, " Oh! I met my new neighbor slash handy man!" She winked and giggled as my face turned beet red. That fucker Sam just smiled at me and fucking flirted with her. "So, I should be seeing you here more often Sara?" I growled and he discreetly held his hands up in defense, but the smirk told me he knew what he was doing. _God this is embarrassing._ I inwardly groaned, but I can't deny I'm _very_ excited about this job.

 **Good? Bad? Continue? Sorry for any errors. I wanted this up to see if I should keep going.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Rawr1023**


End file.
